


time can heal what is wrong

by peachgyus



Series: no song without you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgyus/pseuds/peachgyus
Summary: based on before you go by lewis capaldi.after three years of being in a relationship, seokmin and jeonghan are past the honeymoon stage. things are okay. but seokmin feels too restless at how things are "chill" which builds up tension between him and jeonghan.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: no song without you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879051
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	time can heal what is wrong

throat dry and hands clammy, seokmin looks up at jeonghan.

they’re past the honeymoon phase now, three years into the relationship. they’re a good three years and seokmin has never felt this loved by someone. although they find each other in their mid twenties, seokmin is thankful that all of his relationships fell apart. it allowed for him to meet jeonghan, drunk and a whispered invitation that was rejected. Instead, they sober up at a convenience store and ever since then, they had been inseparable.

five months of dating and three years of being together. it might not be a long time for others and maybe he’s jumping way too far ahead in the future but he wants to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful man in front of him, hurt in his eyes and shoulders slumped.

but maybe he’s the only one. 

it’s why they’re having this talk.

the apartment is dimly lit, their dinner of take out  _ budaejjigae _ sits cold in front of them and the food on their plates is half eaten. they were just talking about taking a trip a few minutes ago. seokmin had expressed his disappointment that jeonghan couldn’t set aside time from work to go on a trip with him.

_ i have a new segment that’s launching next week… they need me— _

_ but wonwoo’s there. he can fill in for you. that’s the reason he was hired, right? _

_ yes, but i’m the director. i can’t just go on a spontaneous trip out of the blue. _

_ we used to go on a lot of spontaneous trips together. _

_ yeah, we  _ used _ to. it’s different now, seokmin ah. _

different _? _

they fight sometimes. it’s natural for couples. but seokmin feels that this fight is different. the air is heavier, jeonghan looks more resigned and not wanting to argue and seokmin? he’s afraid. afraid that whatever he might say will lead to a scenario he didn’t want to happen and has been having nightmares about.

“hannie…” seokmin says, voice small.

“let’s just. go on a break,” jeonghan says brusquely. “maybe it will help.”

seokmin’s brows furrowed, a thousand meanings in his mind. “a  _ break _ ? what do you mean?a vacation?” 

“no,” jeonghan responds, running a hand down his face and looks at him. “this. us. let’s...just… go on a small break. a few weeks.”

when seokmin realizes, tears just collect at the corner of his eyes. there’s the familiar sting in his chest from past failed relationships and seokmin is a thousand steps ahead jeonghan, thinking of all the possible worst case scenarios. he cries.

jeonghan sits up right away upon seeing this and sits on the chair beside seokmin, holding him against his chest.

“why are you crying, baby? i’m not leaving you,” jeonghan whispers, running his hand through seokmin’s hair to soothe him.

the younger shakes his head and bites the inside of his cheek to stop a sob from spilling from his lips. “you don’t know that.”

“i do know it,” jeonghan says firmly, pulling away to cup seokmin’s face in his hands. “a break is just a small vacation from each other, you know? we’ve been together for so long that maybe we’ve forgotten who we are before the other entered our lives.”

seokmin takes deep breaths and tries not to cry more but the tears fall despite that. “a few conditions… don’t cheat and a text good night and good morning.”

for the first time since they talked today, jeonghan smiles and kisses seokmin’s forehead. “sounds like decent conditions.”

a break it is.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the texts come less.

seokmin sees jeonghan more often on social media, hanging out with friends and co-workers. he’s happy to see that he’s reconnecting with them. seokmin tries on his end and gathered up old college friends to drink and go on road trips. although they provide him company, his mind always wanders to jeonghan, to his phone, waiting for a simple text or update.

it couldn’t be that hard, right?

during the break, seokmin lives with minghao while jeonghan stays at their apartment. his friend is gone most of the day because he’s required to travel a lot of shoots. which means seokmin is alone a lot.

it’s been two months and a week. maybe that’s enough time for a break.

with a smile, he wears his best shirt and buys jeonghan’s favorite strawberry cake instead of flowers. he also brings a condom  _ just in case _ things escalate that way. he laughs as he slips it inside the box of the cake.

he times it just minutes before jeonghan’s home, waiting outside their apartment.

when jeonghan climbs up the stairs, he straightens up and smiles. 

then it falters when he sees someone following after him.

“seokmin?” jeonghan says, squinting as if he doesn’t know the person a few steps away from him. 

the one behind him is someone seokmin doesn’t know and he knows  _ all  _ of jeonghan’s friends.

“hi. i just… thought i’d drop by and—“ seokmin stops, a tear dropping on the surface of the cake box. he wipes it away with the back of his hand. “get you some cake. here—“

“this is jun and he’s one of the camera men. we just came from a corporate party and he’s nothing more than a friend.”

seokmin looks up, lower lip trembling as he looks at jeonghan. when jeonghan looks at him, he looks like he’s about to laugh. “why is he here then?”

“well, the others are coming too. we just happened to go first since they wanted to buy more things at the convenience store.”

seokmin feels his cheeks heat up and he attempts to run away but jeonghan already has his arms around him and kisses his cheek. it makes him melt and also stay in place at the same time. “i thought—“

jeonghan nods, ruffling his hair and gives him a look that says ‘i know’.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


that night, seokmin’s made fun of for the condoms he forgets he put inside the cake by jeonghan and his co-workers. when jeonghan looks at him, it’s filled with the same warmth and love that makes seokmin’s heart beat faster. jeonghan tells seokmin he didn’t text back because he’s been planning a surprise in the form of a usb drive they watch together once the staff leave.

it’s videos of jeonghan in the form of a vlog, taking him through snippets of jeonghan’s day and how he’s been doing ever since they had a break. he’s going to give it to seokmin in two weeks and ask him to be his boyfriend again. but as always, seokmin and his thoughts run wild with scenarios.

“you should’ve been more patient,” jeonghan tells him teasingly, poking his arm. 

seokmin frowns, looking at him with traces of tears still in his eyes. “i missed you so much. i couldn’t wait anymore.”

jeonghan laughs, kissing his cheek and holds him close. “i missed you too..." he says and rubs the younger's back with a sly grin on his lips. "should we use the condoms?”

a whine comes from seokmin’s lips that were immediately cut short by jeonghan’s lips on his. weeks of longing could be felt in the kiss and soon, all of seokmin worries fade away and the condoms, used.

**Author's Note:**

> first seokhan fic! i hope you guys enjoyed~


End file.
